Soldier's never feel sorry
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Based off/request from Cmara on da. Scouts at breaking point when all Solider does in the space of two minuets is bark orders at him.


'You know you're weak!'

'I'm not weak, and you know it!'

'I've all your disappointments and fails to know that you've caused enough. Most of the time, I think you're doing it on purpose.'

'What?! What do you mean by that?!'

'You don't warn people about on-coming sentries, you don't warn people about Heavy and Medics, you just run off, you take the medi kit when you don't even need it!'

'I always warn people 'bout that crap, but ya neva' listen ta me! Ya always give me a weird or angry look then just charge on, and 'a neva' run away from Medic and Heavy 'cause I'm always shot dead!'

'Which just displays how worse you are!'

The BLU Scout and Soldier were in a heated argument, it seemed. Their voices rang across the empty lands of sand and heat, and the temperature seemed to only rise their angers. Scouts bandaged hands balled to tight fists, the knuckles turning white as he listened to the fellow Americans rant. His teeth turned into a buck tooth snarl, his eyes were dotted with bright anger, his body began to shake.

'-all you do is boast about the high life back in Boston, how you did this and that, how you achieved your best when flirting with the chicks and winning the baseball games, and you seem to think that all this war is just a big laugh and game to you! Well it ain't! If you continue to treat this like a game, you will be disciplined for it! You're not as strong as you fantasied about, you're not as sexy and good looking as you imagine yourself to be - you're just a stupid little kid that needs to be taught much more about life!'

All this barking he was doing was making it harder for the boy to not launch out and rip his head off, right then and there. Frustration was piling up inside him, up to shaking point. He even felt tears begin to stream down his face as the man continued on with his speech.

'I wonder what your Mother would think of you, screwing everything up for the rest of us? She would be ashamed, that's what. Especially to think that you came from a family containing seven other brothers, all of which must have been better than you. You're still weak, both physically and mentally. And I don't think you're ever going to learnt what "strength" is!''

That was the last straw. Suddenly, in a fit of rage, the boy leapt forward, his bandaged hand raised to throw a punch at the man. He didn't see it coming, and took the hit. His helmet was seen flying off of his head, landing on the ground with a harsh clunk before another fell just a few centimeters away from it, a cloud of dust rising from both the objects. A small grunt escaped the American as the other stood over him, his eyes twinkling with hate and anger. Blood was dotted on his bandages, which continued to gently shake.

'You got anythin' smart ta say, now?!' Scout barked, taking a step forward as the Soldier looked up to him, hand raised to wipe away the blood dripping from his nose. With that, the Scout left, walking off to make sure he didn't finish him off where he lay. As the man slowly leaned up, he watched the Scouts back disappear through the door, to which it slammed shut, and he was left thinking about his previous actions.

Scout had retreated to his room, where he had sat down on his fluffy bed with his head in his blood covered hand. He should think about changing the bandages and washing his hands, but that thought wasn't really in his mind at the moment. He was too busy thinking about ripping out the Solider's heart while beating his head to a pulp. That would teach him who's the strongest out of them.

Just as he was imagining the thought of how the Solider's head would look like if it was flattened, a gentle knock was heard at his door. Maybe it would be Medic to ask what happened, since he was always the nosy type if anything was ever to happen. Or maybe it was Heavy, checking up to see if he was alright.

'Yeah, what do ya want?' He asked, his voice full of bitterness.

The door slowly opened, and what was revealed from behind the door made the boy scoff. 'And what the 'ell do you want? If you've come for anota' round, then I suggest ya fuck off!'

'I've not come for a fight, or another go-'

'Then what are ya 'ere for? Don't waste my time!'

'I've come to apologize.'

'...What?'

'...Y-you heard, maggot!'

The two stared at each other, one not quite sure they heard the words correctly. 'You, the great Soldier, want to say sorry.' His voice was plain; he had no emotion sparked in it like usual. 'Well?'

'Um...I just...I'm sorry for saying those things to you, alright? You didn't deserve them - you're a strong part of the team, and without you, we wouldn't really stand a chance.'

'Why?'

''Cause ya fast! And you can dodge attacks easily! Hell, if I could move as fast as you, you would all be shittin' yourselves! And I was wrong to bring your Mother into it. I'm sure she thinks rightly of you, and is very proud that someone of your age is involved in something like this.' He held his arm, his face still covered in dry blood, although not as greatly as before.

Scout frowned before softening up, watching the man with great interest. 'Yeah, I'm sorry too.' His words were soft, the softest the Soldier had ever heard from him before. 'Sorry for nuttin' ya, too.' The American egal just chuckled before walking in and closing the door, standing just a few feet from the lad, with his hands behind his back.

'I...think you're a very good merc. We all have weaknesses, and I am no acceptance. ...So, I'm glad you work for us, maggot, since you're very good at what you do. And without you, we'd...suck at getting the Intel from those damn RED's...b-because of how slow we are... Look, I ain't very good at sayin' sorry!'

He didn't know why, but he could feel banks of tears forming in his eyes, which came to a stinging point. As he looked at Solider, he found himself leaping forward and wrapping his long arms around the mans bulky shoulders, bringing his small frame closer to the Solider's own. The banks of tears broke free, flowing freely down his face as he nuzzles close to Solider's neck. Rather taken aback, the American didn't quite know what to say. So, he instead just looped his arms around the boys body, patting his back gently.

'Hey, it's alright, kid...' Scout sniffled, trying to fight back the tears as the Solider held him. After a small while, Scout pulled away, rubbing away his tears and sniffling back the fight of anymore from coming through. His cheeks were tinted red, and when he looked up at the man, the both of them just gently laughed.

'Well, come on, kiddo.' Solider started, pulling fully away from him before turning to the door, Scout just giving him a strange look. 'Lets get cleaned up.' After opening the door, Scout just chuckled again.

'Alright, old man.'


End file.
